Physicians often use vascular implantable devices to treat various conditions. Such devices may be designed to be inserted in tubular body vessels, such as arteries and veins. Such devices may exert a radial force against the vessel wall. If the radial force is insufficient, the device may migrate in the vasculature. However, over time a strong radial force may cause unintended consequences to the vessel wall. This may be particularly problematic in highly flexible body vessels, such as in the vena cava.
In addition, after the vascular implantable device is in the body for a sufficient time it may become endothelialized within the vessel tissue, making it more difficult to remove.